


Ready Runner 5

by adorablejoker



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Male Runner 5, Zombie Apocalypse, i'll add as i go - Freeform, warm feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorablejoker/pseuds/adorablejoker
Summary: It was supposed to be a mission, simple as that, just drop off the supplies and head back to base. That was not what happened though, and now, here I am, in the middle of the Zombie apocalypse and falling in love with this small Able Township and everyone inside. These geeky, ridiculous people and one man that is annoyingly adorable, and I have to deal with him every day. Please don’t send help.





	Ready Runner 5

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Zombies Run! But it does own me, I love this game and recommend it to everyone. A lot of the dialog comes right from the game, so SPOILERS! however, this is just me getting out my creativity because these guys are dweebs and I love them

“Able township’s just on the horizon, see it now? Not much but a few fences to keep the zoms out, I don’t know how they live like that, guess they won’t be living like that much longer,”

“Guess not,” I grinned, looking down at the small town, they were doing good for themselves, I had to admit, their fences were not much but the zoms didn’t seem to bother with the small collective. My pilot called us in, and I tuned her out, looking down at the mess of greenery and trees below, feeling a bit guilty considering the supplies we were carrying was less than half of what we promised.

“…Roger that…” I heard the Township answer and chuckled, the man on the other end seemed shy and flustered as he tried to call permission to land, obviously not military but at least knew how to operate the radio. 

“Level with me, you and me both know we haven’t half of the supplies, we lied to the township…” 

Oh, I know, I wasn’t enthusiastic about going down there and dropping off what little we had and when my Pilot mentioned Operation Greenshoot I felt sickened to my stomach, it wasn’t fair.

“…Who the hell has a Rocket Launcher!...” 

“What!?” I leaned forwards to catch a glimpse of the rocket as it blasted through the helicopter. A mayday was sent out, but I wasn’t taking any chances. I could hear the Able Township man over the com as I bailed out of the helicopter and pulled my shoot, my heart in my throat as the noise from the crash started to attract some unwanted company. 

“Hey, Hey, this is able township calling!”

“Able! Can you hear me?” I called in to the headset as I landed, ditching the shoot and frantically looking for an escape.   
“… My name is Sam Yao…”

“Sam! Can you hear me!?” I cried out, trying to get in contact with the man on the other end, but is was looking grim. I could hear the moans of the dead as they started to surround me, the wretched smell of decomposing flesh and the gurgling of their dying breaths, it was haunting.

“You have come down in a horde of Zombies” 

“Thanks, tips,” I hissed

“The only safe path is towards the tower!”

“That’s more helpful!” I turned towards the tower, remembering the location from when we flew over it

“Run!”

I ran, I ran as fast as my legs could take me as the Zoms stumbled along behind. I could still smell them, but I didn’t have time to think, not about the dead things chasing me or the rocket that took down my ride, all I could do was run as fast as my legs could carry me and hope that this Sam Yao guy wasn’t about to lead me in to a horde, or worse, a trap.

“Wow, there’s… there’s someone alive down there, running! Hey, can you hear me?” Sam’s voice echoed in to my ear as I continued to run,

“Yes! Mr. Yao! Can you read me?” I was desperate, and scared,

“No answer…”

“Fuck! Come on!” I couldn’t keep up this pace, but Sam was still talking, more like babbling at this point and I was tempted to just throw the head set off and keep running solo…

“…I-I can’t think of a phrase that’s not ‘small army of zombies’.” Son of a bitch. “Sorry, don’t do so well under massive pressure. There’s a… well, one of those, directly to the east of the trees. So, if you head more towards the old saw mill - you should be able to see it’s massive red signs from where you are…”

I veered quickly towards the old mill and Sam laughed in my ear and I shared his excitement, I could hear him, and he was going to get me out of this mess, I needed him to get me out of this mess. I slowed my pace just enough that I could catch my breath but not stop entirely as Sam argued with someone over the com system. I was beginning to get nervous when I new voice sounded in to my ears and I found myself paying close attention. 

“…This is Doctor Myers, only medic here at Abel Township. Lord knows I’m sorry to ask you this, but your route will take you almost past the old hospital. We know there are medical kits still there from the first wave of infection - if you could pick up even one or two, that would help us.”

Well, she wasn’t actually asking much of me, after loosing the supplies that I was supposed to bring in, the least I could do was bring some medical help. There was some more banter, something about a Runner Five, the zoms ad the mystery of the rocket launcher. 

“I don’t want to be hard-headed,” Doctor Myers was back on, “but everyone in this township earns their keep. You should be able to see the Robinson hospital now - one of the buildings, Gryphon Tower, it’s the tallest in the abandoned city, and if you can’t find anything… we might not be able to let you in when you get here.”

That was pretty fair actually and I wouldn’t blame them for kicking out even if I did bring stuff with me. The hospital wasn’t hard to find but getting in would be a challenge, there were zoms covering the place. Slowing to a brisk walk allowed me to get a lay of the situation, there were zoms gathering in the parking lot and by the looks of things they were near the back of the hospital too. I would need to get in through a ground entrance.

“…Hey, uh, listen… I’m gonna call you Runner Five.” Ignoring him was going to be impossible, I could just tell. “Um, just 'cause… well, I don’t know your name, and we just lost a runner, in that same hospital you’re running through now. She was so fast, really funny, and clever. Me and her, we sort of…”

When I got to the base, I was going to smack this man, I needed a way in, not his past love life, come on Yao, a little bit more help. He was rambling again about the importance of the runners, which I could understand but honestly it was useless information at this point and time, less babbling, friend, more directions.

“Yeah, okay, your pace is good, but, um, maybe head through the ground floor of the hospital, there’s a little swarm gathering in the parking lot I don’t like the look of, and um…”   
Finally, I already figured this part out on my own, but the extra vote was a good one. I headed for a door and could hear the approval in Sam’s voice as he went back to directing me in to the building

“…we sent the old Runner Five there looking for some file the Doc’s interested in, so uh, you know, if you find anything official-looking lying around, just bring it home.”  
That was some interesting information. Entering the building I looked around for anything I could use to carry whatever I may find. I pocketed some scattered bandages and twisted a bulb out from a near by lamp, logically they had electricity if they had a radio. I plucked a few more bulbs and found a crutch near by, make a handy weapon in a pinch. 

“Oh, thank you…” I breathed and plucked a duffel bag off the floor and tossed my finds in to it, I didn’t have enough pockets for a full medical kit. I started to hunt for supplies in earnest now, tipping over shelves and opening drawers without making too much noise. Hospitals had all sorts of things that would seem useless until you needed them. Empty water bottles, packs of underwear and bandages all made it in to my bag. I even found some scrubs that I was sure Myers would appreciate and stuffed those in to my duffle too.   
I was just tossed a puzzle book in to my bag when I heard the scuffle of feet near by. I moved quickly to close the door to the office I was in, grabbing whatever seemed useful and shoved it all in to my bag. A case caught my attention, now I’m not a doctor but this box looked out of place. I grabbed it, I’d drop it if I had too but for now it seemed to important to leave behind. Carefully, I opened the door, no Zoms in sight, and I shoulders the duffel and ditched the crutch for the case and headed out.

“Hey, there you are! I’ve got you on camera now!” Sam laughed, and I was left wondering where these cameras were. I couldn’t stop to scan the area as I raced my way across the hospital parking lot.

“Runner Five, I don’t say this lightly, that box is worth your life to protect!” Dr Myers’ voice ran through my skull and my hand tightened on the case I was holding, “Don’t drop it.”  
What the hell was I carrying? Sam was asking the same question, but I had very little time to react as something moved just out of my vision. The smell came back with a vengeance and the moans of the dead chilled my blood even as I picked up my pace.

“They’re following you, Runner Five - the swarm from the car park, they’re following you! Now, run!”

I was definitely going to slap this man, with this case, when I saw him. I picked up the pace, my hand tight on the files and the other on the strap of the duffle. I could hear the zombies moving behind me and it took a single shoulder check to see that they were running after me. A shout of shock ripped past my lips and I sprinted as quickly as I could back in to the woods and prayed I wouldn’t trip.

Sam was in my ear again, trying to make sense of the running zom on my heels, screaming at me to run, Myers was telling me to push my speed, but I was running on nothing but fear and my will to live.

“Alice…The old Runner Five…” Sam’s voice was choked, and I wouldn’t blame the man if he cried but now was not the time. I could hear Alice, or what use to be Alice, gaining on me. I cried out as I put on the last bit of speed I had, another man was on the line, telling me that they were sending out gunners to help.

“Oh please, oh God, please…” I panted, the sound of the creature chasing me was getting louder and I could feel my knees beginning to buckle.

“This way! Run!” I heard the voice and the click of a cocked gun and I raced for it. I could taste bile on my tongue and I couldn’t hear Sam over the ringing in my ears.

“Run! We’ve got her covered!” Another gunman cried, and I rushed passed both of them, the sound of alarms and the opening of the gate was music to my ears. I burst through the gates and dropped everything I had on me before promptly vomiting right there on the ground. People were talking to me, the rush of voices making me dizzy and I could hear Sam’s voice out of them all, asking me if I was bitten. I shook my head and he began yelling at the crowd to back off, to give me air and to let me breath.

Another voice spoke clear as day,

“That’s who they’ve assigned for Project Greenshoot,” but before I could place a face to the voice, I suddenly had tunnel vision and blacked out.

 

When I woke back up, I was staring at a woman with dark skin and friendly eyes.

“Good morning, Five,” She said, “You look better.”

“Where am I, what happened?” I asked, sitting up slowly as I found my bearings. Took a moment to realize I was in a medical tent and a moment more to remember that I had passed out in front of the gates.

“That last stretch really got you, huh?” I looked up at the woman caring for me and took the hand she offered, “Maxine Myers, Able Township doctor.”

“Alan Baker…Runner Five, I guess,” I wasn’t shocked by the powerful grip the woman had but the slap on the back she gave me nearly left me winded.

“Good run out there, Five, but next time try not to vomit everywhere, you scared half the township,” Maxine spoke and started to look me over, “Once I clear you, you need to see Runner Seven and he’ll put you in circulation, you did good work out there, and brought us some great supplies.”

“What about the case?” I asked, and Maxine sighed, “You haven’t opened it yet have you.”

“No, but we will, we just need to work out timing, and to settle everyone down, I don’t want to excite everyone over nothing, if that’s what this case is,” Maxine crossed her arms over her chest before giving me another look, “Alright, I’ll clear you for now, but come back to me after your next run, just in case, alright.”

“Yes Ma’am,” I gave her a wink and watched her eyes roll, “Hey, I’d like to meet that Sam fellow, he got me out of a serious jam.”

“Sam should be up in his shack, you can find him after you talk with runner Seven,” Maxine shook her finger at me before pointing towards a farm house on the property, “He’ll be waiting for you in the mess hall.”

“Thanks,” I shook hands with Maxine one more time before I headed towards the farmhouse. There was a delicious smell coming from inside and I followed it towards the kitchens and then to the mess hall. Finding Runner Seven took a bit of asking around but I got to him eventually, a man named Evan. He was calm when he asked me about myself, but I gave him as little information as possible, I was still military after all and had to keep some secrets. He told me he would circle me in with the rest of the runners and I could meet with them at the bunks.

“I’m looking for Sam Yao?” I asked Evan when he was done telling me about my new job, “He really saved my ass out there.”

“Oh, Sam, yes, he’s our Operator, you can find him up in his shack, not hard to find,”

“Thanks Evan…or do I call you Seven?” I asked, leaving before he could give an answer.

I found Sam’s shack after about twenty minuets of searching and knocked on the door, or what was meant to be a door at least.

“Come in!” Sam’s voice was a welcome one and I slipped in to the space and watched Sam’s face light up with glee. I had to smile back, this man carried sunshine in his smile, even if he didn’t know it. “Runner Five!”

“Alan,” I chuckled and offered him my hand but got a hug instead, “Well, okay!” I had to laugh as I wrapped my arms around the smaller man, giving him a tight squeeze before letting him loose.

“You’re alive, when I saw you puke all over the place, I thought we’d lost you!” He explained, “Doctor Myers must have just cleared you.”

“Next time you do the sprint for your life and I’ll sit up here and yell at you to move faster, see who pukes then,” I jabbed, grinning as Sam laughed at my teasing. “Looks like I’ll be hearing a lot more of you, Seven put me in rotations, looks like I’m part of the township now.”

“Well that’s good! The more the merrier,” Sam chimed, and I felt the heaviness of guilt rotting in to my gut, to think we were going to cheat this happy little township of so much, “So, Five, Welcome to Able Town.”

“Glad to be a part of it,” I nodded and felt my guts rumble and twist, “Damn, I should have grabbed something while I was in the mess.”

“Oh, here,” Sam opened a drawer and pulled out a candy bar, passing it to me, “It isn’t much but…”

“It’s perfect, Sam, thank you,” I didn’t actually like Curly Wurlies but if it kept this man smiling, I’d eat an entire box of them. 

 

Wait, I came up here to hit him, didn’t I?


End file.
